My Name Used To Be Tetra
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: After the astounding revelation that, she, Tetra, is truly Princess Zelda, she is left behind with her thoughts.


Chapter 1- How It Started

I stared at this man, who called himself the King of Red Lions, King Daphnes Hyrule, the man who guided Link here through my stone. He called it an enhanced version of the Gossip Stones described in the royal family. King Hyrule also claimed that he had

Get this. He told me the golden V-shaped pendant my mother told me to treasure was actually part of the Triforce of Wisdom. King Hyrule added another piece. It shone so brightly it was impossible to see. When the light dimmed, I was different.

Meaning I wasn't me anymore. I was clothed in a pink dress, with fancy white gloves. My blond hair and eyes were intact, but I wasn't Tetra anymore.

I was Princess Zelda. And now this King Hyrule told Link to follow him to save the Master Sword, and get its sparkle back.

Link turned to leave. I had to say something. I felt so bad.

"Link." He turned and looked at me questioningly.

"How do I say this? Everything you and your poor sister have been through, it's all been my fault. I'm so sorry."

Link smiled. "It's alright. You can't change the fact that my sister has long ears too." Again, he turned to leave.

"Link." My voice echoed throughout the small room.

"Be careful." I whispered, glancing at the Triforce symbols on my glove, and clasping my hands together over my heart.

I watched sadly as he left, wondering if I'd ever see him alive again. I could only hope.

What was wrong with me? This feeling, this nervousness, every time I saw Link. Did I…? Was I…?

Couldn't be. To take my mind off of such odd thoughts, I wondered how my pirates were doing. I hoped Aryll and those other girls made it home safely. I felt it was my way of repaying Link.

Right now, he was risking his life to save the world from Gannondorf, because I had been too weak to even faze him!

I shook my head vigorously. That nervousness was creeping back.

I glanced at the stained glass windows depicting the ancient legend, when the Hero of Time hadn't shown up. Hyrule had been buried beneath the sea!

The colors were still bold, even after many years of existing there. If only there was sunlight to stream through it!

Hey, the Hero of Time looked kind of like Link. Hey, they even wore the same outfit!

Link… I hoped he was okay. The weather changed quickly at sea, and without warning.

I crossed my arms. I had seen him _ten minutes_ ago. He was probably headed to Headstone Island. I was being weird.

By the foot of one of the giant silver knights was something shiny. I walked over to it carefully, lifting it up and examining it.

There was no doubt about it. I was holding Link's old blade! It was becoming a little dull around the edges, and the silver was turning to a dull gray by the very tip.

Link was so brave, charging recklessly into danger for Aryll. She was lucky to have a big brother who cared.

Another thought crept across my mind. How was Link's grandma fairing?

Link had been upset to part with her, so his grandma must be pretty upset. I felt bad for being the cause of their sadness and homesickness.

I sat down. This room was so boring. I was used to living the life of a pirate- action, action, and more action. Sitting in the Master Sword's chamber wasn't exactly action-y.

Without anything to do, the nervousness kept poking its ugly head in and worries over Link kept coming back.

I found myself to be biting my nails. I rarely did this, knowing how it could make you sick on a ship. I must be awful worried.

"_What if Link's boat crashes? What if Gannondorf gets the Triforce of Courage before Link? What if Gannondorf uses me as a hostage to lure Link in? Or even worse, what if Gannondorf uses Link as a hostage?_" These and other panic-stricken thoughts coursed throughout me, and I had to wonder if things would turn out all right. So many things could go wrong, yet Link's courage always pulled him through.

I stood up immediately. I had to get my mind away from all this. But no matter what I tried to change the subject to, I always found a way to be thinking about Link again.

What was wrong with me? The nervousness, my persistent worrying, it all led me to one conclusion.

I began pacing. I wasn't going to believe what my heart told me. I did not like Link like that!

He was my friend! I was allowed to have friends!

I leaned against the wall, sighing. How could I hide my feelings from myself?

I pressed my forehead against the wall. It was cold, and it lifted some of my nervousness. Just a little.

Maybe I did like Link that way.

Maybe.

A/N: Hi everyone! I actually had this idea while playing the Wind Waker. Ever since I saw that mini movie, I've wanted to write this. Please R&R! KLS


End file.
